Serendipity in the Rain
by lilbitjrfan8
Summary: One-shot. Rose has a minor accident and Dimitri just happens to be an EMT that watches it happen and comes to save the day. Cute Rose and Dimitri short story. Enjoy!


**This is just a small one shot that came to me the other day. I had a dream that made me think of this and I didn't want to lose it so I decided to give you all a cute little Dimitri x Rose fluff. Maybe possibly one day, I could turn this into an actual story but it would be after I finished all of my in progress stories…which I promise I am working on.**

 **For all my Georgia readers, I have the next three chapters done, I'm just waiting on them to be BETA'd so hopefully I will update soon.**

 **Let me know what you all think. Hope you like it!**

"Ugh this was a bad time for my car to die," I muttered to myself. Unfortunately for me my car decided to break down this morning and I had to go to work. That left my old bicycle that I haven't even looked at in four or five years. And it's raining. No, it's pouring. It didn't help matters that I'd had a rough day at work. I can't wait to get into my warm pajamas and curl up on my couch and watch some mindless tv and forget about all of this for a little while. I was about five blocks from home when it happened.

I was approaching a stop sign and I looked to see if any cars were approaching the intersection, this was a pretty busy area after all…well at least for this town. All of a sudden the front of my bike felt like it fell off and I was flying through the air. I landed hard. First on my elbow then on my head. I laid there for a second or two as I tried to catch my breath.

"Don't move or try to get up just yet," came a voice from beside me. I glanced over and saw an EMT coming towards me.

"There goes hoping nobody saw that," I groaned as I started to get up. "I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Don't get up, you could have a back or neck injury. You hit your head pretty hard," the EMT said. I noticed he had a very thick accent.

"I must have cause apparently I woke up in a different country," I joked.

"No I think you're still in the same one. Russia right?" He quipped back, kneeling in front of me. I had of course ignored him and was sitting by the time he reached me.

"It feels too warm for Russia," I teased. "Though this rain makes it feel pretty cold."

"Do you have any back or neck pain?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No just my elbow and my head. I'm good though." I told him.

"Then come on. Let's go over to the rig and I'll check you out there so you can get out of the rain," he said offering me his hand. I grabbed it and stood up.

"I really don't need to be checked out I promise," I told him. Unfortunately as soon as I finished speaking, I stumbled.

"Yea I can tell," he smirked leading me over to the ambulance.

"Really this is too much. I fell off of a bike, I don't need an ambulance," I said getting annoyed.

"Then let me check you out and you can be on your way…though I don't know how far you're going to get on that," he gestured to my bike that luckily flew onto the grass beside the road so it wasn't in the way of traffic, but the front wheel was completely bent.

"Ugh great!" I groaned as I climbed inside the rig.

"Nice tumble out there," came a voice from the front. I looked over and saw another EMT sitting in the front seat looking back at me. "Very graceful."

"Did anybody ask your opinion? I must have hit a rock or a pot hole or something. If you can't tell it's raining pretty hard," I said angrily.

"What were you doing on a bike in the pouring rain anyways?" he replied. I looked over and glared at him. This guy was kind of cute, not my type though. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. Unfortunately he was as sarcastic as I am so we'd never be friends. I turned back to the one who had pulled me in here. Now he was hot! My jaw almost dropped. How did I miss that at first?

"I must have a brain injury," I muttered under my breath. This guy had just the right amount of muscles to where his uniform fit snugly but wasn't ripping at the seams. He had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate eyes I could melt in. Only right now they were looking at me like I was insane.

"What'd you say?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Just talking out loud. Sorry."

"Do you talk to yourself often? Do we need a psych consult?" asked the guy from the front.

"Can you just shut up? Shouldn't you be nice to me? I am an injured citizen after all. Isn't that part of your job?"

"Eh Dimitri's got it handled. I could tell he didn't need help," he smirked then winked before turning around. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Dimitri.

"Am I ok to go now? I'm going to be walking now so I'd like to get home before dark."

"Let me check you out first. Then we will see," he said coming over and sitting across from me. He put his finger in the air and did the whole left, right, up, down thing. Then he got a flashlight and shined it into my eyes. Unfortunately that caused my head to shoot with pain so I flinched away, not a lot but enough to where he noticed.

"Let me see your arm," he said grabbing my hand. I'm not going to lie, his hands felt good on mine, like they fit. His hands were calloused but yet soft and gentle. He started poking and prodding asking if this or that hurt. A few times it did though I tried not to wince. "Ok so it looks like you have a concussion and a possible broken elbow. I'd like to take you to the hospital to get some scans and make sure you didn't crack your skull and check your arm."

"Really, I'm fine. If you're that worried I will go to urgent care tomorrow when they open but I don't need an ambulance to take me to the ER," I protested.

"If you do have a concussion, you need to know because there are health hazards with sleeping and such plus you need to get that elbow in a cast or a sling right away if it is broken. Please go. It's better to be safe than sorry," he said looking at me with those big brown eyes of his. Damn he was too good looking. It was impossible to say no though I know it was highly unreasonable to allow them in an ambulance to take me to the ER. There was no way I could afford it.

"Fine I will go to the ER tonight but not with you guys. I can't afford an ambulance ride and an ER visit."

"We'll work something out, just let us take you. You don't need to be out in this rain any longer than you already were," he plead.

"Fine," I groaned in defeat. Truth was, my head and elbow were throbbing and I would like to get some medicine for them.

"Thank you," he smiled and I melted, immediately glad I agreed. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile back. "Christian, to the hospital. I'll stay back here."

"On it," Christian said starting up the rig.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Rose," I told him.

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"You never did answer Christian. What were you doing riding a bike in the pouring rain?" he asked looking genuinely curious not mocking like Christian had been.

"Well it wasn't raining when I left this morning," I admitted. "My car broke down today and I didn't have time to figure out what was wrong and my best friend Lissa was at school, everyone else was either busy or didn't answer and I had to get to work so I decided to bike it. The way there wasn't so bad but, the way back it started pouring which led me here."

"Why didn't you just call in?" he asked.

"Because I would never do that to my boss unless I was sick plus I need the money. Besides, biking isn't that bad. Rain is. Though I usually love the rain. It's not ideal for bike riding."

"Not generally. Though it did take some bravery to attempt it in this downpour," he admitted.

"Thanks," I said suddenly getting tired now that the adrenaline had worn off. It had been a long day after all. I yawned as the cold started to seep in as well. I didn't want to admit I was tired or cold but I guess Dimitri could see it because he reached through the divider and pulled out a long brown duster and handed it to me. I was cold enough that I accepted it without hesitation and wrapped it around my shoulders where it was covering my front. Within seconds I could feel myself slightly starting to warm up. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled softly.

"So is Russia where you're from?" I asked referring to his comment earlier.

"Yes. My family moved here when I was a teenager."

"Must make this stuff a piece of cake," I said nodding to the rain outside.

"Why would you say that?" he asked confused with a smirk.

"Well isn't it always cold. You know an arctic wasteland," I asked. He laughed.

"Not at all. I'm from southern Russia. The weather is a lot like here," he informed me.

"Sure it is," I smirked.

"It really is," he laughed. "We can have some pretty bad winters but usually they're the same as here. You'll have to go see it for yourself one day."

"If only," I said wistfully.

"Do you have any friends or family you need us to contact, or would like to call yourself?" he asked.

"All my friends are busy right now and I have no family here that matters so nope. But thanks for the offer," I smiled.

By then we were pulling up to the hospital. Dimitri climbed out of the ambulance first then turned and gave me a hand to step down. I handed him back the duster but he shook his head.

"You keep it for now. I'll get it back another time," he said seriously but I could see the light in his eyes.

"What if we don't see each other again?" I asked.

"Then keep it. I can get a new one," he said honestly.

"Do you usually go around giving strangers your belongings?" I asked.

"No, this is a first but you're soaked and I'm not sending you into that freezing hospital drenched with no protection," he said adamantly. "Come on, let's get you checked out."

I followed him into the ER as Christian followed. As soon as we got in Christian went off somewhere else on his own. Dimitri went over to the desk and found a lady with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She actually looked a lot like Christian.

"Rose this is Tasha. Tasha, Rose," he said politely. She turned towards me and brought her hand out to shake mine but I was focused on her face. On the side of her face was a giant scar that somehow enhanced her looks. It made her look fierce and beautiful. Luckily I wasn't too distracted to forget manners. I smiled and shook her hand. "Rose here had a bike accident and it looks like a possible fracture on her elbow and a concussion. She came in to get checked out."

"More like was dragged against my will," I joked.

"Well we will take good care of her. Unfortunately we're pretty busy and understaffed so you might have to wait a while. If you can fill out these forms and bring them back to me and we'll try to get you seen as soon as we can," she said handing me a clipboard full of papers and a pen. I looked around and found a chair and started to fill the papers out. Out of the corner I watched as Tasha flirted with Dimitri. She even pulled out the laughing too hard and putting a hand on the elbow move. My stomach churned and I immediately disliked her. No matter how 'nice' she was. A part of me knew I was being irrational. After all he was just an EMT that I had just met 30 minutes ago and had absolutely no claim over. Heck I didn't even know that I'd ever even see him again. I watched as she hugged him and he turned and left. My stomach sank as he didn't even acknowledge me or say goodbye. I turned back to the paperwork and tried to ignore the sadness that creeped in. Again I was over-reacting but I couldn't seem to get a hold of it.

When I finished I took the clipboard back to Tasha. She thanked me and told me since I came in through the ambulance entrance she wouldn't make me go into the main waiting area if I just stayed over in the chair I'd been sitting in and stay out of the way. I thanked her and went back to my chair. A few minutes later I saw a little girl crying off to the side. She was being very silent about it but I could still see the tears streaming down her face. I got up and went over to the desk where Tasha was.

"Excuse me," I said getting her attention. "That little girl over there. Does she have anyone with her? Her parents or something?"

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to tell you that information," she smiled sadly.

"Of course," I said with a fake smile. I made my way over to the little girl.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm rose," I said softly not wanting to startle her. She looked up at me but didn't say anything. "Can I sit beside you?"

She nodded but remained silent.

"I hate hospitals. They give me the heebie jeebies," I said with a smile and a fake shiver. "Do you think you could keep me company while I wait for the doctor? That way I don't get scared?"

Again she nodded but didn't say anything.

"Oh thank you!" I said over excited. "It's nice to have a friend when you're at the hospital. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lily. But my mommy and daddy called me peanut," she softly.

"Well would you like me to call you Lily or peanut?" I asked. She looked up at me and my heart broke at the sadness in her eyes.

"Peanut," she said softly. "But only you."

"Ok then peanut. How old are you?" I asked. She held up 5 fingers.

"5? Wow. You're big for a 5 year old," I smiled. She nodded happily at the compliment.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked from beside me. I turned and smiled at him.

"I thought you'd left," I told him.

"Not yet, I was helping Christian restock the ambo," he said coming over by me.

"Have you met my new friend Lily? She's keeping me company so I don't get scared," I told him.

"Oh really?" he asked. Before coming to squat in front of her. She smiled at him and nodded. "Well thank you for taking such good care of my friend Rose over here. She's kind of a scaredy cat."

"Hey!" I smiled as Lily giggled. He stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Dimitri," she reached out and shook his hand softly.

"I'm Lily," she smiled at him.

"Well Lily I have to go but you take good care of Rose for me ok?" he asked.

"I will," she smiled.

"Thank you so much," he said softly before standing up and turning towards me.

"We have to head back out but I'll see you around," he said softly with a small grin on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want your duster back?" I asked. "There's no guarantees we'll ever see each other again."

"Keep it until next time," he smiled.

"You're so confident there will be a next time," I laughed.

"A guy can hope," he smiled. "I'll see you around Roza."

"Bye Dimitri," I said as he started walking off. Once again, watching him walk away brought back the sinking in my stomach at the thought of not seeing him again. I immediately kicked myself for not asking him for his number.

"I like him," Lily said softly beside me. I smiled over at her.

"I do too."

Twenty minutes later we were still both sitting there. We had talked a little on and off. She told me she was here alone and I had a sinking feeling her parents weren't around anymore that or they were seriously injured. I heard her stomach growl.

"Excuse me," I said to a nearby worker. "Do you have a vending machine?"

"Yes Ma'am. Down the hall and immediately to your left," he pointed.

"Stay here and I'll go get us something to eat. Do you want candy or chips or crackers?" I asked her.

"Chips," she smiled. "Cheesy chips."

"Cheesy chips it is," I smiled down at her. Luckily I had a few extra dollars on me. "Soda?"

"Sprite!" she said enthusiastically. I wondered how long it'd been since she'd eaten last. I stood up and ignored a small wave of dizziness and made my way to the machines. I got her and I both some snacks and a drinks. On the way back I was struggling to hold everything with just one hand and was looking down at the stuff in my arms when I bumped into someone.

"Rose?" Lissa asked. She worked part time in the ER as a nurse while she went to school to get her bachelors in nursing.

"Hey Liss," I nodded.

"What'd you do to your head?" she asked shocked.

"Is there a mark?" I asked.

"A giant bruise!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I had an accident riding my bicycle and a paramedic saw it and made me come in and get checked out for a concussion and possible broken elbow," I told her.

"Why were you riding your bike in this storm?" she asked angrily.

"My car broke down and I had to go to work," I defended.

"Oh Rose," she sighed shaking her head.

"I'm not trying to be rude but I have to get back. I'm sitting with this little girl and I just had to go get her some food," I told her.

"The little blonde girl in overalls?" she asked.

"Yea that's the one," I told her. Immediately her face fell.

"What's that face for?" I asked. She pulled me off to the side.

"I'm not allowed to tell you this and could get fired if you tell anyone I told you but she was just in a car wreck. Her parents didn't make it. They're waiting for her grandmother to get here and take her home."

"Oh no," I said softly my heart breaking for her. "I wondered why she was all alone. Poor thing."

"Luckily she came out of it with no major injuries just a few scratches. We usually would have someone sitting with her but we're short staffed today and can't spare anyone."

"It's ok, I'm keeping an eye on her," I smiled softly.

"Ok. I have to get back to work but I'll try to get you into a room as soon as I can so you can change into a gown and get out of those wet clothes."

"Thank you!" I smiled before walking back to where Lily was seated. Twenty minutes later Lissa finally came over.

"We have a room for you if you will follow me," she smiled.

"Would it be ok if my new friend Lily came with me? I'm kind of scared of doctors but she's keeping me company to distract me," I obviously lied as I saw the disappointment on Lily's face when Lissa told me to follow her.

"I think that would be a great idea!" she smiled. "Lily do you mind going with Rose?"

She shook her head and smiled. She stood up and grabbed her sprite in one hand and reached for mine with her other. I put my soda in between my wrist on my injured arm, and my stomach and grabbed her stretched out hand.

"Thank you so much peanut. You're such a great help!" I told her as we started down the hall. We got to the room and Lissa handed me a gown to change into. Lissa stayed in there as I changed and asked me all the questions she had to about the accident and injuries.

"Ok well the doctor will be in soon. The remote for the tv is on the side table," Lissa said as she made her way out the door. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Well peanut, do you want to watch Tv?" I asked. She nodded. I clicked it on and started browsing the channels. "Tell me when you see something you like."

"This one." She said when I got to SpongeBob.

"Good choice," I told her putting the remote back down. A few minutes later a guy came in with a wheelchair.

"The doctor wants you to get a CT and an x-ray," he said gesturing to the chair.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes," he said. I looked over at Lily.

"Hey Peanut, I have to go get some scans done but I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you be ok while I'm gone?" I asked not wanting to leave her that long. She nodded. "Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I looked over at the chair. "Do I have to ride in that thing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but its hospital policy," he said with a frown. I groaned but got in the chair. As much as I hated to admit it, it was probably a good thing they made me ride in the chair because I was exhausted. I'd been trying to push it out of my mind when I was with Lily but now that I was, mostly, alone it was hard to ignore. My head and elbow was throbbing.

"Is there anyway when I get back I can get some Tylenol? I don't want anything really strong, just something for the pain," I asked the tech.

"I'll call down there and ask for you. They can't really give you anything though until we rule out a brain bleed," he said as I climbed onto the table for the CT. He gave me instructions and before I knew it, it was over. Then we went for X-Rays which took about ten minutes. Finally I was wheeled back to the room. I found Lily in the same spot watching cartoons but I could see she was exhausted. I climbed onto the bed.

"Hey Lily bug, want to climb up here with me and get under the covers?" I asked her. She looked a little uneasy for a second before she smiled and nodded. I patted the spot beside me. I pulled the covers over her as she laid beside me. We watched TV for another 15 minutes before the doctor came in with Lissa right behind. Lissa handed me a medicine cup with two pills and a water cup. I saw they were just Tylenol so I took them as the doctor introduced herself then handed it back over to Lissa.

"Ms. Hathaway, I'm Dr. Olendzky," she said coming over to shake my hand. "It seems as though you do have a mild concussion. You'll probably have a headache over the next few days but it should fade. I don't want you to go to sleep until late tonight just as a precaution. You have no signs of a brain bleed or a skull fracture so you're good on that front. Any questions so far?"

"How long will it take for the concussion to heal?"

"Everyone differs. The pain should go away in the next couple of days but the injury will remain for a couple of weeks so no more bicycling without a helmet," she smiled at me. "Now your elbow is fractured. It's just a small fracture though so I'm going to give you a brace and I want you to try your hardest not to straighten it when the cast is off. I'm going to give you some paperwork with details about the brace and I'll show you how it works. I'm also going to give you my card in case you have any questions later on. Do you have any right now?"

"No it all seems straightforward," I told her. Lissa gave me a sympathetic look knowing I was aggravated about it but not wanting to show it.

"Ok well I'm going to go get the brace and I'll be right back," she smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry rose," Lissa said coming to sit at the end of the bed. I shrugged.

"It was my fault for riding a bike in the pouring rain," I groaned. I glanced down at Lily and saw she was out. "Besides, I was lucky I didn't get hurt worse."

"Do you know when her grandmother is supposed to get here?" I asked her.

"Pretty soon. She was 4 hours away on a business trip but they called her about three hours ago so any time in the next hour," she said softly.

"Would it be ok if you didn't discharge me until her grandmother gets here? I don't want to leave her alone," I asked.

"Yea, we can make that work," she smiled. "Well I have to get back to work. I don't get off until 10 tonight. If you want to wait until then I can take you home and keep you occupied so you don't go to sleep."

"We'll see," I smiled not wanting to stay here that long but also not having really any other option. "Go work."

After Lissa left, Dr. Olendzky came back in. She put the brace on and taught me how to use it. When I told her I had no questions she left again. I laid back down beside Lily and she snuggled into me. I wrapped my arm around her and got comfortable. Unfortunately I couldn't reach the remote to change the channel so I was stuck watching SpongeBob. I was trying not to go to sleep but before I knew it my eyes fluttered closed. I was almost asleep when a voice at the door startled me.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping," came Dimiitri's voice from the doorway. I jumped, startled, and snapped my eyes open. Sure enough Dimitri was standing in the doorway but this time in jeans and a fire department T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly. He came beside me and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"I thought you might want some dry clothes and a need a ride home," he said somewhat shyly.

"You didn't have to do that," I said shocked. He shrugged.

"My shift was over and I had nothing else to do," he said nonchalant.

"And you decided to go sit in a hospital with a stranger? How'd you even know I was still here?" I asked.

"I guessed. As busy as they were I figured it'd be a while," he said. "Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"Yep. Mild concussion and hairline fracture. But I'm guessing you already knew that," I laughed realizing he knew about the sleeping thing.

"I checked with the nurse before I came in," he admitted. "That's how I knew where to find you."

"Oh really? I might have to have a talk with Lissa. So much for patient confidentiality," I said smiling so he knew I wasn't really upset. About then I looked into the hallway and saw Lissa, hiding where Dimitri couldn't see her, giving me thumbs up and smiling brightly. She pointed as if she was pointing to him through the wall and then gave me a double thumbs up. I laughed and rolled my eyes before turning back towards Dimitri.

"A friend out there?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. I was immediately jealous.

"Yea, my nurse Lissa. She's actually my best friend since kindergarten," I told him.

"Oh wow. At least you weren't completely alone here," he said almost a little sadly. "I guess she can drive you home then huh?"

"Oh no please if the offer still stands I would love it if you could drive me home!" I exclaimed. "She doesn't get off until late and I do not want to wait around here for the rest of the night!"

"Ok," he said smiling brightly as I melted. "So grade school huh?"

"Yea. We met over a mutual hatred for our names. Our teacher was trying to make us spell the full names by ourselves so I threw a book at her and called her a fascist bastard though I had no idea what that meant," I laughed.

"Wow," he laughed.

"Yea I was always a kind of troublemaker…"

And so it went. We talked softly about a bunch of different things. My crazy antics at school and his sisters. Before I knew it Lily was waking up beside me.

"Hey peanut. Did you sleep ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hi Mr. Mitri," she said when she saw Dimitri sitting beside us.

"Hey Lilybug," he said warmly. He'd been filled in on the whole situation and was ok with waiting around with me until her grandmother arrived. Between the three of us, we talked for another 30 minutes, well mostly I talked. It seemed neither of them were huge talkers so I told stories and such to entertain them…well entertain Lily but it seemed like Dimitri didn't mind them either.

"Lily?" came a voice from the hallway. Lily immediately perked up and hopped off the bed.

"Grandma!" she exclaimed as an older woman with graying sandy colored hair came in the room. They embraced and I could see the tear track on the older woman's face. She didn't look very old so it must mean that Lily's parents were probably pretty young themselves. My heart broke for her.

"Hi, Rose. I'm Alberta," she said coming over to shake my hand. "The doctor and nurses told me that you've been keeping Lily company while she was here. Thank you so much. I can't tell you what a comfort it is to know she hasn't been here scared and alone all day."

"Really it's no problem. She's actually been keeping me company." I smiled down at Lily.

"Rose is afraid of doctors. She's a scaredy cat. Right Mr. Mitri?" she asked as we all laughed.

"Hey!" I said pretending to be mad as Dimitri nodded. She smiled.

"She's right," I shrugged pretending to admit it.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Alberta smiled softly.

"My pleasure. I can't imagine what she or you, is going through so I'm just glad I could help," I told her honestly. She smiled sadly and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Well Lily are you ready to go home?" she asked her. Lily nodded yes but then came over and gave me a hug, then Dimitri.

"Bye peanut. Thank you for keeping me company today so I didn't get scared," I told her as her and Alberta made their way out of the room.

"Oh she was adorable," I smiled sadly. That's when I realized I was standing there in a hospital gown. "You said something about clothes?"

"Oh yea, they'll probably be big on you but I brought an old pair of sweat pants that don't fit me anymore, a t-shirt and a hoodie," he said grabbing a bag he'd set down beside the chair he was sitting in. he handed it to me then walked out so I could change. I quickly changed and laughed because he was right, it was all huge on me. I rolled the waistband of the pants a few times and tied the shirt up a little in the back before slipping into the hoodie. It smelled like his aftershave. I smiled. I opened the door and found Dimitri across the little hallway.

"I'm going to go find Lissa and ask her if I can leave and tell her I'm going with you," I told him as I handed him his duster. "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome," he smiled softly. I smiled back at him before heading down the hall. Luckily I found Lissa pretty quickly. I had to sign a few papers and then I was free to go.

"Good luck," she winked smiling at me.

"I have a concussion and broken arm, what do you think is going to happen?" I laughed. She shrugged.

"A girl can hope for her best friend cant she?" I shook my head.

"Bye," I laughed before walking back towards Dimitri.

"I'm free to go," I told him.

"After you," he gestured down the hall. I headed towards the exit as he fell into step beside me. he had his duster on now and I guarantee it looked ten times better on him than on me. We were half way down the hallway when my stomach growled, loudly.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smirk.

"Starving," I laughed a little embarrassed.

"I would say I would take you out but I'm guessing you probably don't feel up to going anywhere so how about I cook you dinner?" he asked his ears tinging with pink.

"I'd like that a lot Dimitri," I smiled. His whole body relaxed.

Hey maybe this day wasn't so horrible.


End file.
